Une Nouvelle Famille
by Life's Shadows
Summary: Francis convinces his new husband Arthur to adopt a child. Who would have expected they'd get two? Includes chibi!Canada with Papa!France, chibi!hero!America, and a bunch of little kids making fun of England's eyebrows. FACE family story. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

It started with a wedding. No wait, that's not quite right.

It started with an orphanage. One day on his lunch break, he happened by while the kids were playing in the yard. He stopped to watch them for a while, a soft smile on his face as he watched several of them start a game of tag. Soon, he found himself going by there every chance he got, that same smile on his face as he would watch the children play. It awoke a certain longing in him that he'd never felt before.

One afternoon while watching the children play, a little blond boy worked up the courage to come talk to him.

"Hi! What's your name?" the boy asked. Francis looked down in mock surprise, having been secretly watching as the boy and his friends tried to get each other to come over.

"My name is Francis. What is yours?"

"I'm Alfred." The boy grinned. "Your voice is funny! You sound like Mattie when he talks English!"

"Well, that's because I am from France," Francis said. "Who is Mattie?"

"He's my friend!" Alfred looked around. "Oh, I gotta go find him!" The boy ran off without a second thought. Throughout the next several weeks Alfred came over to talk to Francis as often as he saw him, sometimes dragging a friend or two with him, but Francis never met or saw 'Mattie'. No matter how often he searched the yard, the boy was never in sight. He didn't give up though, and he gradually formulated a plan. It would take some time, but it would be worth it. He smiled as he walked away from the orphanage. He couldn't wait.

**OmgwhatisthisIdon'tevenknow. Sorry if France seems like a pedophile, this part did _not_ come out the way I wanted it. I swear the next part will be better!**

**I got this idea at work. (along with many others) I guess that's what comes with working at a library. XP I'm sorry about this bit of fail. The next chapter will be more focused in the plot, I just had to do some kind of introduction.**

**Fail title is fail.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who added to story alert/favorites/reviewed. Because I got so much of a reaction, here's the next chapter! (A little earlier than I intended.) **

Next was the wedding. He'd been in love for a long time before he finally worked out a way to propose without causing offense. With his boyfriend, offense was easily perceived and not so easily forgiven, but he had done it. A few months after the wedding, he finally brought it up.

"Arthur, what do you think about having kids?" Arthur choked on his tea and looked up at Francis, who was watching him carefully.

"We're both men, idiot," Arthur replied. Francis blinked in surprise and straightened up.

"I know that, I was thinking of adopting." He leaned on his hands again, a wistful expression coming over his face. "Just think, a little bébé we can call our own…" Arthur's expression softened at his husband's.

"Give me some time to think about it," he said. Francis immediately brightened.

"Oh, thank you Arthur!"

"I didn't say yes, I said I'd think about it!"

"But I know you will come to agree with me!"

Sure enough, by the end of the week Arthur had agreed to go down and see the orphanage. The woman at the desk greeted them with a smile.

"Hello! How may I help you gentlemen?" she asked. Arthur cleared his throat while Francis looked around excitedly.

"Um…well, ah…we were thinking of looking into the adoption procedures—"

"Oh Arthur, they are all so cute!" Francis said, grabbing his arm excitedly while watching some children run by. The woman smiled at the couple.

"If you come this way I can have you get started on the paperwork," she said. Arthur nodded.

"Alright." He followed the woman down a hall, pulling Francis with him. She led them to her office and they sat down. As the woman explained all the parts of adoption, Francis stared out the window behind her head. It looked out onto the yard, where several children were playing. Francis smiled. Arthur nudged his arm to get his attention.

"Francis, you have to sign this." Arthur handed him a piece of paper. Francis glanced at it briefly before he took the pen Arthur was holding out and signing his name at the bottom. The woman took the form and smiled.

"If you like, you can go meet the children. Most of them are playing outside," she said. Francis sat up straight, excited.

"Can we?" The woman nodded.

"It's right this way." She stood and led them to the door that went out into the yard. As soon as the two men stepped outside, a large group of children ran over to them, immediately flocking around Arthur.

"Whoa mister, your eyebrows are huge!"

"Why are they so big?"

"They look like caterpillars!" Arthur frowned. Francis laughed and slipped away from the group, walking further into the yard. He went past the playground when a flash of yellow caught his attention. There was a child sitting under a tree, idly watching the other kids. The blond boy looked up as he approached, then stood up and ran around the tree, hiding from him. Francis knelt when he reached the tree and called out to the child.

"Hello little boy, there is no need to hide from me, I will not hurt you. Won't you come out so I can meet you?" the boy stayed behind the tree.

"Je ne vous connais pas," he whispered. Francis blinked in surprise.

"Parlez-vous français?" he asked. The boy peeked out at him.

"O-oui," he whispered. "Je ne parle pas très bon anglais."

"That is alright, cher. Tell me, what is your name?"

**/linebreakthingy/**

Arthur finally extracted himself from the group of curious children only to have one run full speed into the back of his legs, making him stumble. He turned and frowned at the boy, who looked up at him with bright blue eyes.

"Oops! Sorry Mister! I didn't see you!" Arthur sighed.

"That's alright." The boy pointed up at his face, and Arthur, expecting another jab at his eyebrows, was surprised at what the boy said.

"What's your name?" Arthur blinked.

"Arthur."

"Like King Arthur from Camelot?"

"Yes."

"That's cool! King Arthur was a hero! I'm Alfred! I'm a hero too!" Arthur smiled.

"Are you now?"

"Yep! I protect my friend Mattie from all sorts of stuff!"

"Oh, like what?"

"Like thunderstorms, and bad dreams, and the dark, and the big kids on the playground, and mean people that want to adopt him!"

"That's very brave of you," Arthur said. Alfred smiled a tad shyly.

"Thanks!" He searched around himself for a moment. "Oh, I forgot, I was looking for Mattie! Do you want to come with me? Normally I'd protect him from people that come here, but you seem nice so I'll let you meet him!" Arthur gave an indulgent smile.

"Sure, why not?"

"Cool!" Alfred ran out into the yard, Arthur and the woman following slowly.

**Kid Alfred is fun to write, but also tiring. So full of energy...! There is a reason he didn't say anything about Arthur's eyebrows, which will come up later in the story. **

**Je ne vous connais pas-I don't know you**

**Parlez-vous français?-Do you speak French?**

**Je ne parle pas très bon anglais-I don't speak very good English**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The boy shook his head and hid behind the tree again. Francis moved closer to him, scooting forward on his knees.

"Please, will you tell me your name?" he asked. The boy shook his head and hid his face against the trunk.

"Mattie!" Alfred came running towards them, and Francis looked up in surprise. The boy darted out from behind the tree and grabbed onto Alfred.

"There you are, Matthew," the woman said. "Alfred has been looking for you."

"Mathieu? Is that your name?" Francis asked softly.

"O-oui." Francis smiled.

"C'est très magnifique, cher!" he said. He stood and moved next to his husband. Matthew raised his head so that his face was right next to Alfred's, both children looking up at the couple. Francis gasped and grabbed onto Arthur's arm.

"Arthur, they look like twins!" he whispered.

"You're right. Are they brothers?" Arthur asked the woman. She shook her head.

"No, they are not blood related. Though I've never seen children bond this quickly. They truly act like twins." Francis shook Arthur's arm to get his attention.

"Arthur, can we get them both? Please?"

"The paperwork would take too long," Arthur replied. "Besides, do we really want two?"

"Yes! We are more than capable of taking care of two!" Francis insisted. The woman decided to speak up.

"I'd really hate for the boys to be split up," she said. "Maybe just this once, I can do a sibling adoption? There wouldn't be as much paperwork as two adoptions, and the boys could stay together. Would that work?" Arthur glanced at Francis's pleading face and sighed.

"Alright." Francis hugged his husband excitedly.

"Thank you, thank you, Arthur!"

"Yes, I get it Francis, that's enough," Arthur said, blushing a little. The woman smiled.

"Follow me, please." She headed back to the building.

"See you later, cher!" Francis called back to Matthew. Arthur dragged him away, leaving the two children standing out in the yard.

**I know people have been announcing the start of school in the past few weeks. Since I'm in college, I only just started school today. I also have a job. So between work and classes I will work on this as much as I can, but my updates will be completely unpredictable. Please bare with me, I'm doing my best! Thank you all who have read this!**


	4. Chapter 4

As the weeks passed, Francis made an effort to go to the orphanage every day to visit the boys. He took Arthur with him as often as possible, but the Englishman usually had to work. Francis spent every moment he could getting to know them, playing with Alfred and translating for Matthew. Both children gradually grew to trust him. One day as he was leaving, the woman pulled him aside and told him the date of the home visit, when a social worker would come to the house and watch the couple in their home to see if they were suitable to adopt. Francis went home a bundle of nerves. He spent the next few days frantically cleaning his house.

"Arthur, did you check the bathroom?"

"Yes Francis."

"What about the laundry?"

"It's been done."

"Have you dusted?" Arthur sighed and put down his book.

"Francis—"

"Everything has to be perfect!" Arthur grabbed Francis's arm as he ran by and pulled him into a kiss, blushing as he did so. When they pulled away, Francis looked down at him in confusion. "Arthur?"

"Calm down, Francis. Everything will be fine. The house doesn't need to be spotless. It's clean enough as it is." Francis stared down into his husband's eyes.

"But, Arthur—"

"Do I have to kiss you again?" Arthur interrupted. Francis blinked and then smiled.

"Arthur, you are usually not so bold. It has been a while since we spent a night together, non?" Francis asked, running his hands through the shorter man's hair. Arthur leaned in towards him, and Francis pressed their lips together. Arthur pulled the bandana out of Francis's hair and undid the ribbon he had used to tie back his ponytail. Francis grinned and led Arthur upstairs to their bedroom.

That night, a strong thunderstorm blew into the city. Matthew cried in his bed, shivering anew at each thunderclap. He was hiding under his blankets, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. At a particularly loud _**boom**_, he let out a scream. A moment later Alfred stood in the doorway.

"Mattie?" he asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"A-Alfred!" Alfred looked at the shivering lump on the bed and walked over.

"It's okay, Mattie, you don't need to be afraid, the hero is here to protect you," Alfred said. He yawned and patted the lump. Matthew peeked out at him. Alfred pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed next to him. Matthew clung to him desperately as the storm raged outside. Alfred put his arms around the other boy and yawned again. "Don't be afraid Mattie, the storm can't hurt you when the hero's here." Matthew gradually calmed in Alfred's embrace and looked up at him.

"Thank you Alfred," he said softly. Alfred smiled sleepily, his eyes closed.

"Sure thing, Mattie…" Matthew snuggled closer to Alfred's chest and both boys gradually fell asleep.

**Doing this after school and before work .**


	5. An Awesome filler

**Sorry, I am stuck on the next chapter! I'm making a social worker, but I have no clue what to make this person like. I need suggestions, so give me your best(or your worst)! In the meantime, have an awesome filler!**

Francis was cleaning up after breakfast one morning went the front door suddenly crashed open. Arthur stepped out of the living room to see who had barged into his house.

"Hey eyebrows! Is Franny home?" Francis poked his head out the door.

"Hello Gilbert," he said.

"Hey Fran! Me and Toni heard you were going to have a kid or something!" the albino man said. He stalked past Arthur and grabbed Francis's shoulder. Francis smiled and shook his head.

"Arthur and I are adopting."

"So you _are_ having a kid!"

"Two, hopefully," Francis replied with a smile. Gilbert's eyes widened.

"Two?"

"Yes, twins. One of them speaks French!"

"That's awesome for you, Fran!"

"Bloody inconsiderate kraut," Arthur muttered.

"Ah, sorry. I tried to stop him," Antonio said, coming in after Gilbert. He shut the door behind himself.

"Hmph." Arthur went back to the living room and his book. Antonio followed the other two into the kitchen.

"So you are getting twins?" Antonio asked.

"Oui. Boys. They are both blond with blue eyes. I can't wait to bring them home!"

"I'm so happy for you, mi amigo!" the Spaniard said. "It will be such a joy in your life! Maybe once they are adopted, we could have a play date?"

"Oui! I think the boys would like that. I was also thinking that maybe you two could babysit for us sometimes?" Francis asked.

"Babysitters? The awesome me will not be changing diapers," Gilbert said.

"Gilbert, they are four. Neither one wears diapers."

"Good!" the albino said. "Guess I could bring Ludwig."

"Where is he anyways? I thought you'd have him with you on your day off," Francis asked.

"He's at school with Feli. They're in the same class this year."

"Si! And Lovi is with them too!" Antonio added.

"What grade are they in?" Francis asked.

"Second. They are all seven this year," Antonio said. Francis nodded.

"They are a few years older than my boys, then." He suddenly turned and grabbed his friends. "I'm so excited! I can't wait for them to get here! You have to come over t meet them when they do," he insisted.

"Sure, fine, Franny, we'll come meet your kids," Gilbert said.

"Ah, mi amigo, when is the interview?" Antonio asked.

"Interview?" Gilbert questioned.

"Si. To adopt a child, first the parent or parents must be interviewed in their home, to see that the parents and house are acceptable," Antonio explained.

"Ah, oui. It is a few days. I'm very nervous for it," Francis said.

"I'll say," Arthur said from the doorway. "He's been cleaning nearly nonstop this past week. He's hardly done anything else."

"Like you, you mean?" Gilbert asked. Arthur spluttered and turned red, making Gilbert laugh. Francis slipped between his friends and walked over to his husband, hugging him.

"I'm sorry, Arthur! I've been neglecting you!"

"Get off me, you frog!" Arthur pushed him away and straightened his clothes.

"But Arthur…I'm trying to apologize! I haven't been treating you the way you deserve! Tonight we should—" Arthur clapped a hand over Francis's mouth. Gilbert smirked at the Englishman, whose face was red.

"What's the matter, Artie? Don't want him to finish?" Gilbert asked. Arthur glared at him.

"It's none of your business." He pulled Francis out into the hallway, out of sight of the others.

"Arthur, I—"

"Shh!" The couple whispered to each other for a minute, and Gilbert looked over at Antonio, who was staring intently at his cell phone. Gilbert peeked at the screen and saw a picture of the little Italian twins Antonio babysat. Feli was grabbing onto Lovino's arm. The older twin was scowling as usual. Both men looked up when Francis came back. He had a wide grin on his face.

"So tell us about the kids, Fran."


	6. Chapter 5

**Later than I thought, but also longer than I thought, here is chapter five. Introducing the Italian twins. "Salut" is French for hi. **

On the day the social worker was to arrive, Francis spent the morning running around the house, nervously cleaning anything he could get his hands on. Arthur finally got him to stop by forcing him to take a shower, and then by telling him to make lunch or else Arthur himself would do it. Francis quickly retreated to the kitchen and stayed there until there was a knock on the door. Francis came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron as Arthur answered the door.

"Hello, I'm looking for Mr. Bonnefoy and Mr. Kirkland?"

"I'm Kirkland," Arthur said. "Please come in." Francis turned to busy himself in the kitchen, suddenly reluctant to meet this person. He occupied himself with little mindless tasks until Arthur showed up in the doorway. "Francis." The taller man jumped.

"Oh, Arthur…haha. I'm such a coward now." He stared down at his hands. Arthur walked over to his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Francis. We can do this. Everything will be fine. The interview will go spectacular, and then in a few short months we'll have the boys living here with us. Okay?" Francis swallowed and nodded.

"I'm sorry." Arthur leaned up and kissed him.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Arthur took his hand and led him into the living room. The social worker was sitting on one of the couches. The couple sat down on the other one. The woman raised her eyes from her hands, folded in her lap, to look at them. She had dark brown hair in a tight bun and matching dark brown eyes behind wire-framed glasses. One leg was crossed over the other; her suit and shoes matched the color of her hair.

She wasted no time in introducing herself, then she started the interview by asking to see the house. Arthur led her around and pointed out various things like the rooms the boys would be sleeping in, while Francis trailed after nervously. Partway through the tour, the doorbell rang. All three looked in the direction of the door.

"Ah, I'll get it!" Francis said quickly, hurrying away. He opened the door to a very harried Spaniard with an armful of crying Italian child. "Antonio?"

"Ah, Francis! Can you watch the twins por favor? Something happened with Ludwig, I need to go help Gilbert." Francis blinked in surprise.

"Of course, mon ami."

"Ah, gracias!" He handed the crying boy over to Francis. "I will call as soon as I know what's happened!" he called as he ran towards his car. Francis watched him drive away, rocking the Italian in his arms.

"Gosh, shut up, Feli!" Francis looked down to see an angry Romano standing next to him, glaring up at Feliciano.

"Hello, Lovi," Francis said.

"Shut up! Don't call me that!" The boy pushed past Francis and walked into the house. Francis sighed and shut the door, then tried to get Feliciano to stop crying.

"There, there, chéri, it's alright, no need to cry," he cooed.

"I'm worried about Ludwig! Antonio said he was going to the hospital!" Feliciano wailed.

"Ludwig will be fine, Feli, Gilbert is going to take care of him."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, why don't you go play with your brother, hm?"

"Okay," the small Italian said, wiping his eyes. Francis set him down and Feliciano toddled off towards the kitchen.

"Ahem." Francis jumped and looked towards the staircase, stiffening up as he saw the social worker standing there. She was watching him, a small smile on her face. He tried to escape by running into the kitchen, but she followed. The twins were both munching on tomatoes from the fridge. The social worker walked over and patted Feliciano on the head. "Who's this then?"

"Hi lady! I'm Feli, and this is my big brother Lovi!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"Dang it, Feli, stop telling people that's my name!"

"But you let me and Spain-nii-chan call you that!"

"Shut up! And he is not your big brother!"

"But fratello~!" Francis sighed.

"These are Romano and Feliciano Vargas. My friend Antonio is their babysitter, but he had to drop them off here because our friend Gilbert had an emergency with his little brother," he explained. "I think Antonio had to drive Gilbert to the hospital or something similar."

"Ah, I see," the woman said. They continued talking about the children until she looked at the clock. "Well, it's time for me to go." Francis looked up in surprise. "It's been wonderful meeting you gentlemen, I wish you the best of luck." She shook their hands, smiled, and left. Arthur walked up to Francis, who put his arm around the shorter man and continued to stare in confusion at the door.

"That's it?" Arthur chuckled.

"I told you it was nothing to worry about. Come on, let's go sit with the twins." They walked into the living room and sat on the couch on either side of the Italian children, watching the TV while they waited for Antonio to call. They didn't have to wait long. Francis's cell phone rang and he got up to answer it.

"Salut, Tonio. What's going on?"

"_Hola Francis. Ludwig got hit by a car. He's awake now, finally, but he's got amnesia. He remembers Gilbert, but not much besides that."_ Francis gasped.

"How bad was he…?"

"_No broken bones, luckily. He has a few scrapes and a concussion, but other than the amnesia, he's much better off than Gilbert."_

"What happened?"

"_He grabbed Ludwig to try to get him out of the way of the car and got hit himself, he had to get stitches on his forehead and he fractured his left arm. He won't be able to drive for a while. He's staying the night here with Ludwig. I need to go run some errands, so can Feli and Lovi stay with you for the night?"_ The Spaniard's voice was strained.

"Of course, mon ami."

"_Thank you, Francis. I'll be by to pick them up in the morning, I think. I'll call you if anything changes."_

"Adieu, Antonio."

"_Adios."_ Francis hung up and turned to find that the others were watching him.

"Ah…"

"How's Ludwig?" Feli asked. He started tearing up again. Francis sat back down on the couch and pulled the boy onto his lap.

"Ludwig is in the hospital with Gilbert right now."

"Are they hurt?" Arthur asked. Francis nodded.

"Gilbert fractured his arm and had to get stitches in his forehead. Ludwig isn't injured very badly, but he has amnesia."

"What's that?" Feli asked.

"It means he can't remember. Antonio said all that Ludwig can really recall right now is Gilbert."

"Does that mean he forgot about me?" Feli asked, tears running down his face.

"I don't know, cher. Maybe he'll remember when he sees you. We'll just have to wait and see," Francis said.

"Okay," Feli said.

"Hey, what about Spain?" Lovino demanded.

"He has some things he needs to do for Gilbert. He'll come pick you boys up in the morning." Lovino scowled and crossed his arms. Feliciano yawned and rubbed his eyes. He snuggled into Francis's chest. "Looks like it's time for your afternoon nap." Francis stood and carried Feli to the spare bedroom. Lovino hopped down from the couch and followed him. Francis set Feli down on the bed and Lovino climbed up beside him. Francis turned out the light as he shut the door.

"Sleep well, chers."


	7. An Italian filler

**Writer's block is like an obstacle course. You hit a wall, back up to go around it, hit another wall, etc. Somehow, this slipped out. It's a filler because it doesn't feel like a real chapter, and I wasn't even going to write this, but then one of my reviewers asked for more of the Italian twins, so I decided to go ahead with it. Um, enjoy the fluff :)**

Antonio came back for the twins around midnight. Francis shuffled to the door and opened it, covering a yawn with his hand.

"Antonio. How are they?" he asked as he ushered the younger into the house.

"Both are sore. They're sleeping now, so they should be feeling better tomorrow. Ludwig's memory is still gone," Antonio said. He stifled a yawn of his own. "Where's Feli and Lovi?"

"They are asleep in the spare bedroom. Come, I'll show you." The two moved quietly down the hall to the room. Francis eased the door open. One of the twins shifted. Francis led Antonio closer to the bed. Francis leaned over the closer twin, who blinked his eyes open.

"No, pervert, go away," Lovino said sleepily, waving his hand towards Francis. Antonio stepped closer.

"I'll take Lovi, Francis, will you take Feli?" Francis nodded and moved around the bed. Antonio picked up Lovino, and the boy snuggled against him. Antonio left the house, Francis following with Feliciano. They carefully buckled the twins into the backseat of Antonio's car.

"Drive safe, mon ami," Francis said quietly. Antonio nodded and got in the car. Francis waved as he drove away, then yawned and went back to the house. He locked the door with his eyes closed and wandered upstairs to his room. Arthur sat up as he approached the bed.

"Who was it, love?" Arthur asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Antonio. He came to get the twins." Francis slid under the blankets and leaned over to kiss Arthur's cheek. Arthur turned and kissed his lips instead. Francis hummed and then yawned. "Sorry Arthur. We can do this tomorrow." He yawned again and laid down in the bed. Arthur cuddled up to him.

"Goodnight love," Arthur whispered. Francis smiled.

"Bonne nuit, mon amour."


	8. Chapter 6

**Due to a whopping majority (18 votes out of 26) this is being updated first. I guess I didn't have much more to write on the chapter :/ huh. I had writer's block when started this chapter, so I asked my sister what I should write about, and she started saying things. The first person to guess the inspiration for this chapter can request what will go in the next, since I have no idea myself. ;)**

The next morning, Francis called in sick to work. The tensions of both the pending adoption and the accident of the day before had built up and made him a nervous wreck. He was crying as he made breakfast. Arthur came down and looked at him in concern.

"Francis? Are you alright?" he asked gently. Francis sniffed and wiped his face.

"Oui, cher, I'm fine. It must be all these onions, oui?" He laughed shakily, waving the onion he held in his hand. Arthur frowned, unconvinced. "I'll be fine, Arthur. I think I'll go visit Gilbert and Ludwig today. I'm worried about them."

"Okay. Don't stress yourself out too much, okay? I don't want you to make yourself sick." Arthur pressed a shy kiss to Francis's cheek. Francis smiled and leaned into his husband's embrace. They shared a quiet breakfast, then Arthur washed the dishes and headed off to work. Francis took a long shower to relax, then he too left, headed for the hospital. When he arrived, he went to the front desk and was directed to the correct room. He stopped by the gift shop first before heading up in the elevator. He knocked politely when he reached the correct door.

"Oh, uh, come in," he heard Gilbert call out. He opened the door to see his friend sitting in a chair next to Ludwig's bed. Gilbert's left arm was in a sling and he had bandages wrapped around his forehead, as did Ludwig. The younger boy was asleep.

"Hello, Gilbert. How are you feeling?" Gilbert looked up from his brother's face.

"Oh, hi Fran. I'm doing okay, mostly. I'm just worried about Ludwig." The boy opened his eyes and looked at Francis. His gaze slid to Gilbert.

"Bruder, wer ist er?" he asked. Gilbert sighed and put his head in his hands.

"His memory is so far gone he's fallen back to German." He raised his head to respond to Ludwig. "Er ist Francis."

"Francis?" Ludwig questioned, looking to the Frenchman. Francis smiled.

"Bonjour, Ludwig," he said. Ludwig frowned.

"Ich…weiß sie." Gilbert straightened up suddenly.

"Wirklich?" Ludwig nodded.

"Ja." Gilbert jumped up with a shout of joy and hugged his brother. Francis looked on in confusion.

"…Excusé moi?" he asked.

"Ludwig said he knows you," Gilbert answered gleefully. Francis smiled.

"That is wonderful, mon ami." Gilbert grinned and hugged Ludwig tightly, barely wincing when he pressed the boy against his injured arm. "What about Feliciano?"

"Ludwig hasn't seen him yet. But he doesn't recognize the name, so…I guess we'll see. Antonio's bringing them by this afternoon, after school. Hey, shouldn't you be at work?"

"I called in, I wasn't feeling well."

"Well then stay away from Luddy, he doesn't need to get sick in addition to getting hit by a car and losing his memory." Francis rolled his eyes at Gilbert's overprotectiveness.

"Not that kind of unwell, Gilbert. I was worried about you."

"Oh. Well come over here, then." Francis complied and set his gift down before hugging the brothers.

"I'm glad you two are okay," Francis said softly. Ludwig squirmed away from them.

"Wo ist Großvater?" he asked.

"Oh, I forgot to call him!" Gilbert reached for his cell phone and called their grandfather, an intimidating blond man they affectionately called Germania. Francis wasn't entirely sure what his real name was. Gilbert spoke on the phone for a few minutes before handing it over to Ludwig. He focused on the blanket as he listened to his grandfather speak.

"Ja. Ja. Nnn…ja. Mir geht es gut. Ja. Gut." Ludwig hung up and handed the phone back to Gilbert. Francis and Gilbert spent the day talking, with Ludwig occasionally commenting in German or very broken English. He once spoke in French, which got him two surprised stares and he refused to speak again for another hour. At one point something brushed Francis's foot, and he looked down to see what it was.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" He picked up the gift he had bought. "A Chinese man I met in the gift shop suggested I buy this for you." He set it down on the bed. Ludwig picked up the stuffed panda and stared at it for a minute, then he handed it to Gilbert, who set it on his lap. At that moment, there was a knock on the door, and it opened to reveal a smiling nurse.

"You have some new visitors," she said before stepping aside. Antonio stood behind her, holding Feli and Lovi by the hand.

"Ludwig!" Feli tore his hand out of Antonio's grasp and ran to the bed. He climbed up on it using Francis and his chair as a ladder, then he hugged the German boy tightly.

"Ach! Bruder! Was ist das?" Ludwig said, trying to get Feli off of him. Francis gently pulled Feliciano off and held him.

"Ludwig?" Feli asked. "You…you don't remember me?" Ludwig looked at him in confusion, clutching Gilbert's hand tightly.

"Was?" he asked. Feliciano buried his head against Francis's chest and started crying. Francis walked away from the bed, rocking the boy gently in his arms. Antonio walked over to the German brothers.

"I was afraid of this," he said to Gilbert. The older male nodded.

"Yeah, it's not good. I was really hoping Ludwig would remember Feli." They both looked over to Feliciano. Francis looked back at them with a sad frown.

"What'll we do?" Antonio asked.

"He might need some time away. To remember who he is, and all that stuff," Gilbert answered. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. They all turned to see Germania standing there, his sharp blue gaze focused on the bed.

"Großvater!" Ludwig called. He tried to climb down from the bed, but Gilbert and Antonio stopped him. Germania walked over and sat down on the bed next to Ludwig. He brushed his long blond hair behind his ear. Ludwig grabbed onto his grandfather's arm and held to it tightly as he babbled to him in German. A minute later, a nurse knocked on the open door and walked in. she looked around at all the man and frowned.

"I'm sorry, there are too many visitors here. I'm going to have to ask someone to leave," she said. Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis looked at each other.

"Ah, I should take the twins home to their Papi," Antonio said.

"And I should get back home as well. I don't want Arthur to get home before me and wonder where I am," Francis said. He walked over and gave Gilbert a one-armed hug. "Have fun with your family, mon ami." Antonio too hugged Gilbert and whispered in his ear, then he picked up Romano and they left. Romano squirmed in Antonio's grip.

"Put me down, I can walk by myself!" he said. Antonio struggled to keep a hold on him.

"But Lovi!" Romano kicked him in the stomach accidentally.

"Put me down!" Antonio gasped and wheezed, nearly dropping the Italian boy as he bent over. Francis grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

"Fratello! Don't hurt Spain-nii-chan!" Feliciano said. Romano grabbed onto Antonio's shoulders to keep himself from falling.

"What's wrong with you, jerk!" Romano demanded. Francis sighed and set Feliciano down on his feet. He reached out and plucked Romano from his friend's shoulders. Romano kicked at him. "Spain! The pervert's touching me!" Francis rolled his eyes and set Romano next to his younger brother, who immediately latched onto his arm. Francis put a hand on Antonio's shoulder.

"Are you alright, mon ami?" he asked.

"Idiota Spagna," Romano muttered.

"Ah…si, si, I think I'll be okay. Um, how about we get the boys home?" he asked weakly. Francis nodded.

"Oui, let us go." The four walked out to where the two cars were parked. Antonio and the twins got into the Spaniard's car while Francis got into his own. Antonio took off in the direction of the twins' home, Francis following closely. When they reached the house, both cars idled at the curb while Antonio and Francis watched the boys walk up to the porch. The door opened as they reached it, revealing their grandfather waiting for them. Feliciano immediately flung himself into his grandfather's arms while Romano just walked past them. Rome stood and waved to the men before shutting his door. From there, Francis followed Antonio to his home, making sure he arrived safely, and then went home himself. He was looking forward to a nice relaxing evening with his husband.


	9. A German filler and AN

The nurse checked Ludwig and then left, closing the door behind her. Gilbert sighed and brushed his hand through Ludwig's hair.

"You've given us quite a scare," Germania said to the boy in German. Ludwig nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, Grandfather."

"That's what families are for, Luddy. To worry about each other," Gilbert said. He smiled at his younger brother. Germania tilted his head.

"Gilbert, I spoke to the doctor before coming here," he said. Gilbert looked up at him.

"Yeah? What'd she say?"

"She said it may take years for Ludwig to fully recover his memory, but that pieces may remain forgotten for the rest of his life." Gilbert scowled and picked at the bedspread. "She also said that it would be best to take him somewhere that has a lot of strong memories for him." Gilbert looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"You know I've been planning to move back to Germany. I want to take Ludwig with me." Gilbert scowled again. "It would be best for him. He lived there for a long time, before—"

"Yeah, I know!" Gilbert stood and walked away from the bed, coming to a stop before the wall. "We were both born there. You moved us here to live with you when our parents died. It was only three years ago, Grandfather, I still remember. I'd just graduated high school, you know, it's kind of hard to forget." They remained silent for a few minutes, the blonds just watching him from the bed, then Gilbert sighed and turned back around. He leaned against the wall and looked to Ludwig.

"Would you like that, little brother? Going back to live with Grandfather in the fatherland?" he asked. Ludwig concentrated for a few minutes, thinking about it, then he slowly nodded.

"I think so, brother. I don't really remember anything here, it would be nice to go home," he answered. Gilbert nodded. He pushed himself off the wall and walked back to the bed. He sat down on Ludwig's other side and leaned forward to kiss his head.

"Well, I'm going to miss you a lot, my little West, but I know it's best for you. I'll just have to suffer here all by my awesome self." Ludwig wrapped his little arms around Gilbert's waist and held tightly.

"I love you, brother." Gilbert's surprised expression melted into a soft smile. He patted Ludwig's shoulder.

"I love you too, Luddy."

**So, I've been thinking of this story in a particular way. The stuff I've already written is on one side of a river. The place I want to get is on the other side of the river. I have the materials to build a bridge across the river, but I'm missing one crucial detail: the foundation. You can't build anything without a foundation or else it will fall apart. Guess what the foundation is? Reviews. I really can't continue this without some input. I've also been sick the past couple of days. My sister and I have both missed school, which sucks. My brain power is dangerously low, and it's currently focused on my own canon-y things. The next update won't be until I have enough reviews to get an idea. Probably at least five or something. I _know_ this story has a lot of readers, the least you could do is say 'hi'. Otherwise, I'm up a creek without a paddle. (What's with all the water metaphors? IDK.) Help me out here guys, please. **

**~Shadows  
**


	10. Chapter 7

**Thank you, guys. I woke up this morning to find five reviews waiting for me, just like I wanted. This chapter is dedicated to pretentious kneecap, who made me smile, and to my other reviewers, zero434 (who called me mean XD), nemiah (who asked if I was okay), HippieVampire (who appreaciated the water metaphors), glassof-wine (who wanted an update soon), and Azeituna (who reviewed as I was about to put this up). pretentious kneecap requested more Frangleterre (lol I've never heard it put like that before), so I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Francis let himself into his house with a sigh. He went to his room and changed into more comfortable clothes before he went back to the kitchen and started cooking. A jingling of keys and footsteps at the front door alerted the Frenchman to Arthur's arrival half an hour later. Arthur set down his briefcase and slid off his shoes with a muttered curse as he almost fell over. He combed his fingers through his hair and walked towards the stairs. He paused at the kitchen doorway when he saw Francis and changed his direction. Francis paused what he was doing when he felt a pair of arms circle his waist and a chin resting on his shoulder. He turned his head and met Arthur's green eyes with his blue. Francis smiled.

"Welcome home, mon amour. How was work?" he asked, turning back to his cooking.

"Frustrating. I had to work with a load of bloody idiots today," Arthur said, watching Francis's hands at work.

"Is that so?"

"Bunch of tossers. Useless, stupid…they didn't even know which way was up," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. Francis chuckled. "I'm serious. They were told to go to the third floor and they started going _down_ the stairs."

"Which floor were they on?"

"The first! They were going into the basement!" Francis laughed, making Arthur grin. "Well, I'm glad to be home." He nuzzled Francis's neck and hair. Francis brought one of Arthur's hands up to his mouth and kissed it lightly. Arthur sighed into his shoulder and then pulled back. "I'll get out of your way now."

"You could never be in my way, cher," Francis answered, looking at him. Arthur stretched, yawning.

"Still," he dropped his arms back to his sides, "I want a shower and a change. I'll be back down in a while." He headed towards the stairs again.

"I'll have dinner ready when you're done, mon amour!" Francis called. Arthur waved to him before he disappeared upstairs. Francis smiled and hummed a tune to himself as he went back to his cooking.

After his shower, Arthur came downstairs to find the kitchen dark.

"Francis?" he asked, looking into the room as he rubbed a towel over his hair. A small table for two was set up in the middle of the kitchen, lit by candles. A rose was laying on the plate closest to him. He walked over and picked it up, smiling slightly as he lifted it to his nose. He jumped as a body pressed itself to his.

"Je t'aime, Arthur," was whispered into his ear.

"Oh, Francis. You startled me."

"Je suis désolé, cher. Would you like to eat now?" Arthur nodded.

"Yes please." Francis pulled out the chair for him and Arthur sat down. Francis took the towel from his shoulders and placed it on the counter before taking his seat across from his husband. All throughout dinner, whenever Arthur would look up, he would find Francis staring at him. At one point he grew slightly irritated. "What? Is there something on my face?" he asked. Francis smiled and reached across the table. He cupped Arthur's cheek in his hand and met his eyes.

"You are so beautiful, cher," he said softly. Arthur blushed and looked back down at his plate. They continued to eat in silence, but now Arthur blushed whenever he looked up and saw Francis watching him. When they finished, Francis picked up a small remote and pointed it towards the living room. Arthur heard music playing. "You remember this song, Arthur?"

"Of course. It was the first time you and I danced together," Arthur answered. Francis stood and walked around the table. He held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, cher?" he asked.

"Come on, Francis, you know I'm not very good," Arthur said.

"Nonsense." Arthur sighed and placed his hand in his husband's, letting the taller man pull him to his feet. Francis placed one hand on Arthur's waist and held Arthur's hand in his other one. Arthur set his other hand on Francis's shoulder. Francis smiled and held the Brit close, moving them slowly to the music. They stayed like that for a long time, dancing slowly around the kitchen, until finally Arthur sighed and pulled away to look up at him. Francis met his gaze questioningly. Arthur smiled.

"I love you, Francis. So, so much." Francis smiled in return.

"I love you too, Arthur. For now, and as long as we both shall live."


	11. Chapter 8

**Three chapters in less than 24 hours, wow, you guys are special! More Matthew was requested by aile-chan! Next chapter will be more FACE interaction. **

Matthew slowly blinked his eyes open and was met with the sight of his white pillow. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning softly as he did so. He turned his head and looked around the blurry room. It was just as he had left it the night before, with one exception. The door had been left wide open. He yawned once again and pushed the blankets back. He carefully slid over the edge of the bed until his feet touched the floor, shivering a little at the cold tile, then he hurried over to the door. He grabbed onto the edge of it and peered beyond. The door to Alfred's room was also open. The hall was empty, so he quickly moved over to his friend's doorway.

"Alfred?" he called softly. Alfred was sitting on his bed, tugging the blankets. He looked over at the sound.

"Oh, hey, Mattie! My blankets got all messed up again, I'm trying to fix them." Alfred continued tugging on them, but they refused to move, mainly because he was sitting on them. Matthew giggled behind his hand and stepped into the room. He tugged Alfred off the bed and then straightened the blankets when he had moved. Alfred watched him move around the bed, fixing the blankets with little nudges and twists from his fingers, and he smiled. "You're so good at this Mattie! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Matthew smiled, his cheeks turning pink, and he walked back over to Alfred.

"Y…you're welcome, Alfred," Matthew said softly. He leaned in and kissed his cheek, then blushed and hid behind his hands. Alfred blinked in surprise and then grinned. He hugged Matthew tightly.

"You're my bestest friend ever, Mattie! Now come on or we'll be late for breakfast!" Alfred ran out of his room. Matthew stared after him in shocked surprise, before a soft smile lit up his face.

"Je t'aime, Alfred. Mon héro."


	12. A Small Canadian filler

**Sorry about the slow update, everyone. I was sick for a week, was stressed, had writer's block, a bad day at work, and an emotional breakdown. I looked online for inspiration, and a site said the public Twitter feed could give you inspiration sometimes. Since I had no other option, I went to it, and saw this: "Walk patiently through this troubled world, and you will find great treasure. Even though your house may be small, look within it!" I thought first of Francis, but then I thought of Matthew and how he would make his space his own. Then I wrote this. If you have any requests for the next chapter, I'd love to hear them! They really help me with my writing :)  
**

Matthew returned to his room after breakfast and looked around. His room was small, but he liked it that way. It was cozy. His bed was neatly made, but in a basket next to it was a pile of tiny blankets and pieces of soft material he liked to pull into bed with him sometimes. Stuck to one wall, going as far up as he could reach, were dozens and dozens of pictures. There were all sorts of animals, from polar bears to parrots and other birds. There were all manner of foods; things he liked or thought looked strange or interesting. There were some that made sense to no one but Matthew, and a few little drawings he had done himself. He had collected little scraps and tidbits during his time in the orphanage—about a year now, he thought. They were set up in a certain order in his room that no one could understand or decipher, for it was a pattern he had made up in his mind.

He had a collection of colored see-through rocks and polished glass lined up on the low windowsill. Sometimes, when they were turned just right and a light hit them in a certain way, they would throw a rainbow of color against the wall above his bed. He could sit and stare at the moving, dancing colors for hours, he knew. If the light would stay on them for that long. The colors were familiar to him, bringing comforting memories of a pair of dark arms circled around his waist holding him against a warm body, and a soft voice laughing that made him smile and laugh too. He also had memories blurred by tears of sadness and fear, but he didn't dwell on those. They often brought on nightmares, so he focused instead on the happy memories. He had a lot of those that had happened at the orphanage, since he had met Alfred. The other blond was loud and outgoing, which he wasn't, but he was also sweet and kind, protecting Matthew and being his friend when he needed it.

Matthew smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners. Yes, he had a lot of good memories. He hoped to have many more in the future, with Alfred by his side.


	13. A Smelly filler

**Hey everyone, I'm having a little difficulty writing the next chapter. Something just feels off to me about it (maybe I need to have it beta'd) so until I work it out, have, um, another filler. Sorry about all the fillers. I know this story has disappointed some people, but there _will_ be more of the Francis & Matthew father/son relationship in the future. I have several chapters focusing mainly on Matthew planned out, I just need to get to them. And to pretentious kneecap, I hope the story updates properly for you this time! Thank you all for the reviews!**

There were many things that Francis enjoyed in life. The sound of children's laughter, the feeling of rain on his skin, waking up to the sight of his husband laying next to him (and a good morning kiss, ohoho). But the things Francis enjoyed most were smells. Now, this wasn't to say he went around sniffing everything he could (far from it, in fact), he just had a highly developed sense of smell. There were very few things he disliked the scent of (which included skunks, overweight plumbers, and Arthur's cooking). He believed every scent was beautiful in its own unusual way, and applied this to the rest of life as well. However, there were some things which simply could _not_ be called beautiful, one of which had led him to search his room in annoyance, one hand clamped carefully over his nose. He had encountered a rather foul odor upon entering the room earlier and now diligently sought out the source. He was becoming quite irritated as the cause of the stench continued to elude him, until he looked under the bed and caught sight of something that didn't quite belong. He grabbed hold of the fabric and tugged determinedly, finally pulling it out after much yanking. He held it up and scowled at it.

"Arthur! I found that sock you were looking for!"


	14. An I'mSoSorry filler and AN

**I realized I hadn't said anything about the German brothers in the last few chapters so have...whatever this is. I don't even know anymore. This bit is sad, I almost cried writing it. Warnings for sadness and some German. **

It was with a heavy heart that Gilbert sat next to his grandfather in the airport, his little brother Ludwig sleeping on his lap while Germania read a book. Gilbert had dreaded the arrival of this day with his entire being. He brushed his fingers through Ludwig's blond hair, his fingertips brushing over what remained of the injuries the boy had received, nearly invisible now on his skin. Ludwig had healed quickly after the accident, but his memories were still gone.

Gilbert sighed. Today Ludwig and Germania were heading back to Germany. He would miss his little brother terribly but knew that it was best for him. Little Ludwig would feel better being in a place he could remember, a place where people would actually understand the language he was speaking.

A heavy hand settled on Gilbert's shoulder, startling him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw Germania staring at him.

"Gilbert, it's time for us to go," the older man said. Gilbert closed his eyes tightly for a moment, then glanced up at Germania with a pleading expression.

"Just let me say goodbye to him," he asked. Germania nodded. Gilbert took a deep breath and gently shook Ludwig awake. "Guten morgen, kleiner herr. Aufwachen, mein engel." Ludwig stirred and looked up at him, rubbing his eyes with the back of one fist as he yawned.

"Guten morgen, bruder." Ludwig sat up properly and yawned again, then he noticed Gilbert's expression. "Bruder, _what's wrong_?" Ludwig asked.

"_It's time for you to go, little West. You're going back to Germany,_" Gilbert said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"_Now_?" Ludwig asked. Gilbert nodded.

"_Yes, now. It's time for you to board the plane._" Ludwig glanced at Germania, who nodded. Ludwig threw his arms around Gilbert's neck.

"_I don't want to leave you, brother._" Gilbert hugged Ludwig tightly with his uninjured arm and buried his face in the boy's shoulder.

"_I don't want you to leave either, little brother. But it will be good for you in Germany._" Ludwig pulled away a little and the brothers stared into each other's eyes. "_You try to get your memories back, okay Luddy? But don't forget me either. I'll be thinking of you every day._" Ludwig hugged him tightly again.

"_I could never forget you, big brother. I love you._"

"Ich liebe dich auch, Luddy," Gilbert said, his shoulders shaking. Germania touched Gilbert's arm, causing the albino to glance up at him. Gilbert took a deep breath and gently set Ludwig down on the floor as he stood up. Germania gave him a quick hug.

"Take care of yourself, Gilbert," he said quietly. Gilbert nodded. Germania picked up Ludwig in one arm in their carry-on bag in the other and walked towards the line to board. Ludwig stared at Gilbert over their grandfather's shoulder until they were out of sight. Just before they disappeared, Ludwig waved to him, and Gilbert waved back. As soon as they were gone, Gilbert's stubborn smile vanished, and he dropped his head into his hand. Someone touched his shoulder, and he looked up to see Francis standing there with a smile for his friend.

"How long have you been here?" Gilbert asked.

"Long enough, mon ami. Are you alright?" Gilbert leaned heavily into the Frenchman.

"Get me out of here, Fran. I don't think I can take it." Francis put an arm around Gilbert's waist and escorted him from the airport. As soon as they were in the privacy of Francis's car, Gilbert broke down. The older blond held onto him tightly as Gilbert sobbed into his shoulder.

"Would you like me to stay with you, mon ami? I can call in to work," Francis offered, his voice soft. Gilbert shook his head.

"No. You need the money for your kids. I'll be okay. Just, take me home." Francis nodded and Gilbert sat up straight in his seat. As Francis drove away from the airport, Gilbert stared out the window and watched the planes taking off, wondering which one his little brother was on. Gilbert put his hand against the glass.

In the sky, Ludwig put his hand against the window and watched the cars disappearing down below.

"_Don't forget me, brother."_

**I'm sorry everyone that I haven't updated for so long (almost two weeks!) but I needed to tell you all something. Later today our internet is being shut off in preparation of our moving to another house that is 500 miles away from where we live now. The actual move is on Friday and I have no idea when I will again be able to get online once we reach our new house, as I'm not sure we will be getting internet there. I will try to get on and update this story as soon as I have the next chapter finished (it hates me, I swear it does) but I have no idea when that will be! Thank you for your patience and please forgive me! m(-.-)m**


	15. Chapter 9

**This chapter hates me. After being stuck on for so long, I was just going to scrap it and start over, but then I figured I had too much usable stuff in here and just finished it. The ending is lame, but I finally got it done, so I don't care. One of my reviewers might notice their suggestions have been incorporated into this. ;) Please review! I'd love to know what you guys think**

The next morning, Arthur and Francis got in the car and headed towards the orphanage. They were going to pick up Alfred and Matthew for them to spend the day at home with them, so the boys could see the house. Arthur was driving, allowing Francis the freedom to bounce up and down in his seat, excited. Arthur smiled at his husband's antics and parked next to the orphanage. Francis got out of the car so fast he almost fell face-first on the ground, but he caught himself in time and hurried into the building. Arthur followed at a slower pace. When he got inside he saw Francis already talking to the woman.

"Yes, Alfred is outside, but Matthew I think is in his room," she was saying. "Would you like me to show you where his room is?" Francis glanced back at Arthur and smiled.

"Why don't we find Alfred first and then he can show us where Mathieu's room is?" he offered. Arthur nodded in agreement. The woman smiled and showed them outside. It didn't take them long to find Alfred. They followed the sound of the boy's voice to the playground, where he was standing at the top of the slide and shouting something about a hero.

"Bonjour Alfred!" Francis called. Alfred looked down at them and grinned. He sat down and pushed himself down the slide, landing neatly on his feet when he flew off the end of it, and ran over to them.

"Hi! Are we going to your house today? April said something about it!" the boy said. Francis nodded and smiled.

"Yes, you get to come with us today."

"Cool! Let's go get Mattie!" Alfred grabbed their hands and dragged them back towards the building. He led them through a maze of hallways filled with children and color until they came into a narrow white hallway with red doors. Alfred let go of Francis's hand to point. "That one at the end of the hall is Mattie's room! This one is mine!" He pulled Arthur through a different door. Francis smiled and walked over to Matthew's room, knocking gently on the door as he pushed it open.

"Mathieu? Are you in here?" he called softly. Matthew blinked and looked up at him from where he sat at the foot of the bed. Francis smiled. "Bonjour cheri." Matthew blushed and hid his face in his hands. "Oh, don't hide your face, cher, I want to see you." Matthew peeked out at him and mumbled something. "What was that?"

"Pouvez-vous fermer la porte, s'il vous plait?" he asked quietly. (Can you close the door, please?) Francis blinked.

"Oui, of course." Francis turned and closed the door, and Matthew let out a breathy sigh behind him. Francis turned around and gasped. An array of moving colors lit up the wall above Matthew's bed, and the child stared at them, captivated, a happy smile on his face. Francis smiled and walked over to sit next to Matthew on the bed, putting an arm around the boy's shoulders. "That is beautiful, Mathieu," he whispered.

"C'est l'Aurora Borealis," Matthew said.

"C'est magnifique," Francis said. "How do you make it?" Matthew sighed as the lights shifted and disappeared. He slid off the bed and walked over to the window, lifting the blinds to point to the objects lined up on the sill. Francis walked over to get a better look and knelt next to Matthew. "C'est très jolie." (It's very pretty.) Matthew beamed at him.

"Merci beaucoup." The boy looked down at his hands shyly, and Francis looked at the wall over his head.

"Those are some colorful pictures. Can you show them to me?" he asked. Matthew nodded and shyly took one of his hands, leading him over to the wall and pointing out the different pictures. Francis listened intently as Matthew explained what they were, how he'd gotten them, and what he liked best about each one. The Frenchman was delighted to hear Matthew's angelic little voice speaking his language.

Matthew paused once, and Francis realized there was a noise coming from the next room over.

"Nuh uh, Elvis is way better! That's why he's called the King!"

"Have you ever even heard the Beatles play?"

"No!"

Francis chuckled as he listened to Arthur and Alfred arguing lightly about their music. Matthew giggled as well, feeding Francis's laughter, and soon the both of them were laying on the floor next to each other, unable to keep themselves up from the force of their laughter. They gradually calmed down and sat up. Francis smiled at Matthew, who scooted closer and sat in his lap. Francis gently hugged the boy.

"Hey! Stop hugging and stand up already! I want to go!" Alfred said from the doorway, making them jump. Neither one had heard the door open. "Mattie, why are you still wearing your pj's?" Francis looked down at Matthew, just now realizing the little white gown he was wearing was wrinkled from sleep.

"Alfred, why don't you go out to the car with Arthur, and I'll wait here while Mathieu changes?" Francis offered.

"Okay!" Alfred said. "Hey Arthur, Francis said we can go out to the car!" The boy ran back out of the room. Francis chuckled and got to his feet, setting Matthew gently on the floor. Matthew walked over to his closet and disappeared inside, muttering quietly to himself.

"Mathieu, do you need any help?" Francis asked.

"Oui, s'il vous plait," he answered. "It's stuck." Francis moved to the open door and helped Matthew pull out some clean clothes. Once Matthew was changed, he shyly took Francis's hand and they walked out to the car, where Alfred was eagerly waiting. Francis made sure both boys were buckled in safely before he got in the passenger seat and Arthur drove them home.

"What does your house look like? Is it big? Do you have a tv? Ooh, I hope there's lots of kids around to play with!" Francis chuckled at Alfred's constant stream of questions.

"Why don't you see for yourself, cher? We are here." Matthew and Alfred both looked out the window as Arthur pulled into the driveway.

"Whoa!" both children exclaimed. Francis let them out of the car while Arthur went ahead to open the door. The boys held each other's hand as they slowly walked up to the house, mouths hanging open as they stared up at the size of the building. Francis chuckled.

"It's not that big, cheri," he said.

"But it's way taller than the orphanage!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Would you two like to have your rooms upstairs?" Francis asked.

"Really? That would be so cool!" Arthur held the front door open for them.

"Go ahead and look around," he said to them.

"Alright!" Alfred dragged Matthew into the house and Francis followed. Arthur closed the door behind him and Francis put an arm around his waist. They smiled as they listened to the boys run around the house.

"Whoa! Look at this Mattie, it's so cool!" Francis grinned at Arthur and ran up the stairs two at a time. Alfred was standing in front of a window, clinging to the ledge to stare out. Matthew went up to him and peered out as well.

"_You can see to the park from here!"_

"I don't know what you said, but you can see really far!" Francis chuckled. The boys turned to him with matching grins. They ran to him and tackled his legs.

"I love this place, Francis!" Alfred said.

"Oui, c'est très jolie, Papa!" Matthew said. The three of them suddenly froze. Matthew let go and ran away from them, putting his hands over his face.

"Mathieu, wait!" Francis quickly but gently detached Alfred from his leg to run after the other boy, but Matthew had already disappeared.

"Francis, what's wrong?" Arthur asked, coming up the stairs.

"Arthur, can you watch Alfred, I need to find Mathieu," Francis said. Arthur nodded, confused, and Francis hurried in the direction Matthew had gone. While Arthur and Alfred went downstairs, Francis set to searching all the rooms. The muffled sound of sniffling caught his ear, and he walked into the room the sound was coming from. The room was bare; it was one that the boys would be living in. The sounds were coming from the closet. Francis quickly opened the door. Matthew squeaked and tried to hide himself, but Francis knelt and hugged him tightly.

"Mathieu, why did you run away?" Francis asked.

"_I—I was afraid you'd be mad at me. For calling you…P-Papa,"_ Matthew answered.

"Oh, cher, it would make me the happiest man in the world for you to call me Papa," Francis said. Matthew pulled away to look at him.

"R-really?"

"Yes, really." Francis smiled at him. Matthew smiled back and wiped his face dry.

"_Okay then. Papa."_


	16. Chapter 10

**Bet you weren't expecting a new chapter, huh? Well, neither was I. I only wrote this in the last...two hours or so. This chapter skips ahead a few months. **

Francis sat next to Arthur in the courtroom, nervously tapping his fingers on his knee. Arthur placed his hand on Francis's, causing the Frenchman to look over at him. Arthur gave a small smile while keeping his eyes on the judge. Francis smiled and turned his hand over, giving Arthur's a squeeze. Arthur squeezed back and nodded his head slightly. Francis turned back to look at the judge. She was looking over a list of small cases such as theirs. The couple knew theirs would be reached soon. Francis looked across the aisle, to where Alfred and Matthew sat together next to the social worker. They were here today to see whether they would be able to adopt the boys or not. Francis sincerely hoped they would be allowed to. Arthur squeezed his hand again, drawing his attention to the front.

"Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams to be adopted by Francis and Arthur Kirkland-Bonnefoy," the judge read aloud. She blinked and her eyes scanned the form before her before a tiny smile turned up the corners of her mouth. "Accepted." Francis hugged Arthur tightly in relief as the judge continued on to the next case.

"Papa! Papa!" Francis stood up quickly and hurried over to the boys, wrapping his arms around them both in a hug. Matthew and Alfred hugged him back just as tightly, and a moment later Arthur joined them. Matthew pulled back to look up at Francis.

"_Can we go home now, Papa?"_ he asked. Francis smiled and answered in English.

"Yes, we can go home now. We can all go home together." Arthur lifted Alfred from Francis's arms and the new family left the courthouse together. Alfred looked up at the adults.

"Can we go get ice cream?" he asked hopefully. Arthur and Francis glanced at each other and chuckled.

"Alright, let's go get ice cream," Arthur said.

"Yay!" Alfred cheered. The four got into the car and drove a short distance away to an ice cream parlor. Matthew and Alfred ran in together. The man behind the counter looked up with a smile as the door opened.

"Hello, what can I get you today?" he asked.

"We want ice cream!" Alfred said. The man grinned down at him.

"What kind would you like?"

"Uhh…" Alfred's face scrunched up in concentration. Matthew's nose was pressed to the glass of the display as he looked at all the different kinds. Arthur smiled.

"How about you tell us what kinds you have, then we can decide?" he offered. The man smiled back at him and started listing all the flavors they had, the children listening intently.

"…and then we have the brand new American Hero flavor," the man said. Arthur could have sworn Alfred's eyes grew to three times their original size.

"There's a hero flavor?" Alfred asked. The man nodded. Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand. "Dad! Dad! I want that one!"

"Alright Alfred," Arthur said.

"Woohoo!" Meanwhile, Matthew still had trouble deciding. Francis lifted him up so he could see the buckets of ice cream better.

"Well Mathieu? What kind do you want?" Francis asked quietly.

"Mmm…je ne sais pas, Papa," he said.

"You don't know?" Matthew shook his head. He looked up at Francis shyly.

"Do they have maple kind?" he asked. Francis blinked.

"I don't know, cher, how about you ask the nice man if they do?" Francis lifted Matthew higher so he could look across the counter at the man. Matthew fidgeted a little with his hands. "It's okay, Mathieu, go ahead and ask."

"Um, pensez-vous, oh, je suis désolé, do you have maple flavored ice cream?" Matthew asked softly. The man looked thoughtful for a moment.

"…You know what, we just might. Let me go check in the back room." The man disappeared through a door and Francis set Matthew back down on the floor. A few minutes later he came back carrying a small tub. "You're in luck! Not many people like this kind so we don't get it very often, but we just got a new tub of it!" He quickly scooped some up and handed it down to Matthew. The boy beamed at him.

"Thank you very much!" he said. The others got their ice cream and Francis paid for it, then they sat down at one of the tables in the shop. After they were finished, the family called out thank yous to the man and left for home. Alfred was bouncing up and down in the backseat of the car.

"We're finally going home, Mattie!" he whispered to his new brother. "We have a house that's all ours!" Matthew nodded, smiling back at him.

"Oui, Alfred. We're going home."

**Woo, another chapter done! I'm excited about it. It's progress! I'm not sure how much longer this story will be, but I'm sure there will be at least three or four more chapters. But I am also planning out a new story that has absolutely nothing to do with this one, and I need a bit of help. I need to know what animal you guys think is most similar to each Hetalia character, because it's an important part of my next story and I only know what to do for like two of them. Mammals only, no birds, reptiles, or water-dwellers. If you guys could leave your opinion in a review, that would be great! ^^**


	17. Chapter 11

**A special thanks to BakaRamenBowl, whose review last night got me started writing this chapter! And thanks for all reviews/watches/faves, and for all input about the animals. When I have that story up on the site I will tell you the title ^^. Now on with the story!**

A few days later~

Matthew yawned and rubbed his eyes, slowly blinking them open. For a minute fear took over him, until he remembered he was in his new home with his new family. He sat up straight and stretched his arms out, yawning, before he slid out of the bed and padded over to the door, reaching to turn the knob. He peeked out into the hallway. There was nothing to be seen or heard, but the smell of food reached his nose, and he walked in the direction it was coming from. He went down the stairs one at a time so as not to trip, and eventually made it to the doorway of the kitchen. He peeked in and saw Francis standing at the stove, a flowery pink apron tied around his waist.

"Papa?" Matthew said quietly. Francis turned around and smiled.

"Mathieu! How are you this morning?" The Frenchman walked over and picked up his son. Matthew yawned again.

"J'ai faim," Matthew answered. Francis chuckled.

"Let's get you some breakfast then, okay?" Matthew nodded and Francis set him in a chair at the table. Francis returned to the stove and Arthur walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning Alfred," he said. Matthew frowned in confusion and looked around for his brother, but after finding Alfred was not in sight he looked up at Arthur.

"Quoi?" he asked. Arthur blinked.

"Oh, you're not Alfred. Sorry Matthew, you two look so much alike," Arthur said.

"Ça va," Matthew said.

"Yes, well, I'll go wake up Alfred." Arthur left the kitchen again, and Francis turned and winked at Matthew, as though sharing a private joke with him. The phone rang on the counter next to Francis and the Frenchman picked it up, cradling it between his ear and shoulder as he went back to cooking.

"Bon matin. Oh, Antoine! How are you? Ah, oui, très bon! Oh? Oui. What time? After breakfast? Oui, that should be fine. Mmhm. I'll see you soon, mon ami." Francis hung up and set the phone down. "Mathieu?" Matthew was in awe at how many things Francis could do at one time and was startled when he heard his name called.

"Oui Papa?" Francis smiled.

"Mathieu, today after breakfast two boys are coming over to play with you and Alfred, okay?" Matthew nodded, nervous at the prospect of meeting new people. Arthur walked in with Alfred half asleep in his arms as Francis set out plates of food. Alfred snapped awake as the smell of the food reached his nose and he immediately started eating.

"Alfred, slow down, you'll choke yourself," Arthur admonished. Alfred mumbled something through the food in his mouth, and Arthur rolled his eyes. Matthew smiled and started eating his own breakfast. After breakfast when Arthur was cleaning the dishes, there was a knock at the front door. Alfred gasped.

"I'll get it!" he yelled, jumping down from his chair and running for the front door. Francis followed at a slower pace. Matthew slid out of his chair and walked into the entrance hall, watching as Alfred opened the front door. "Hi! Who are you?" Alfred asked the person on the other side of the door.

"Hola niño, my name is Antonio," the Spaniard said, smiling down at him.

"I'm Alfred! I'm a hero!" Alfred proclaimed.

"Che, annoying." Alfred lowered his gaze and looked at the boys standing in front of him. The Italian twins looked back at him.

"I'm not annoying!" Alfred huffed.

"Lovi, that's not very nice," Antonio said.

"Like I care," Romano said.

"Hi! I'm Feliciano, and this is my big brother—"

"I'm Romano," the older boy cut in, before Feliciano could introduce him as Lovino to yet another person.

"Sorry I can't stay Francis, but I really have a lot of things to do today," Antonio said.

"Oh it's no trouble mon ami, they'll be fine here, oui?" Francis looked down at the twins. Feliciano nodded while Romano looked doubtful. "We'll see you later, Antoine." Antonio waved goodbye and hurried to his car. Francis ushered the twins into the house and shut the door. Francis smiled as Alfred seemed to connect with Feliciano almost immediately and the blond dragged the Italian off to play. Matthew flattened himself against the wall as Alfred stormed by. Francis smiled and walked upstairs leaving Matthew and Romano alone in the hallway. Romano crossed his arms and scowled, then he glanced at Matthew.

"Who are you?" Romano demanded. Matthew jumped. "Well? I asked you a question." Matthew stammered something in French. Romano walked over, getting right in his face and causing Matthew to attempt to blend into the wall behind him. The blond's eyes were wide, his cheeks red. "What's your name?" Romano asked again.

"C-c'est Mathieu. Je m'appelle Mathieu," the boy managed.

"I'm Romano," the Italian said, looking down at the blond.

"Romano," Matthew repeated. Romano wrinkled his nose at the sound of his name in Matthew's French accent. He paused a moment.

"Say 'Lovino'," he ordered.

"Lovino…" Matthew said. Romano nodded.

"You can call me Lovino," he said. Then Romano looked down at what Matthew was wearing.

"Che cosa indossi? Perché sei un vestito? Fatto che pervertito ti fanno fare questo? Sto dicendo Spagna su di lui!" (What are you wearing? Why are you wearing a dress? Did that pervert make you do this? I'm telling Spain on him!) Matthew flinched at the sudden onslaught of Italian and pressed himself back against the wall, closing his eyes. The yelling drew Arthur's attention, and he stepped out of the kitchen while drying his hands on a dish towel.

"What's going on out here?" he asked. Romano turned to him and pointed at Matthew.

"Why is he wearing a dress?" Romano demanded. Arthur blinked and looked at the blond boy.

"That's his nightgown. He hasn't changed into day clothes yet." Romano deflated a little and looked at Matthew, who was staring at him in fear.

"Well then where's his room so he can change?" Romano asked.

"Upstairs," Arthur answered. Romano held out his hand towards Matthew, who flinched back. Romano rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Come on, let's get you out of…that," he said. Matthew hesitantly reached out and placed his hand in Romano's, and the Italian boy grasped it firmly, tugging him away from the wall. "Now come on, let's go." Matthew allowed himself to be led towards the stairs, glancing back once at Arthur, who waved him on. The two climbed the stairs and then Romano turned to Matthew. "Which one is your room?" Matthew pointed to his open door and Romano pulled him into the room, closing the door behind them. Romano let go of Matthew's hand and started going through the clothes in the dresser and closet. He muttered to himself in Italian while Matthew just stood and watched him. Romano eventually pulled out an outfit and thrust it towards Matthew.

"You can change by yourself, right?" Matthew nodded and took the clothes. "Good, so, change." Romano turned his back, blushing slightly, and listened to the rustling of fabric behind him. "So, the pervert adopted you?"

"Oui. Moi et Alfred."

"Has he done anything to you?"

"Qui?"

"The French pervert."

"Papa? Non, il est très gentil. Il m'aime." (No, he is very kind. He loves me.) Romano scoffed.

"Don't believe everything he tells you," he said.

"Q-quoi?" Matthew asked, his voice wavering.

"You're not crying, are you?"

"N-non," Matthew sniffed. Romano turned around.

"You are crying!" The blond tried to wipe away his tears. Romano sighed and walked closer, pulling the younger boy into a hug. Matthew gasped. "Look, I…I didn't mean it, okay? I'm sure the perv—Francis loves you like a good dad should. So stop crying, okay?"

"Oui," Matthew said, nodding.

"Good." Romano let go and looked down at him. He blushed a little when he realized Matthew's clothes were unbuttoned. "W-why aren't you dressed all the way?" he demanded. Matthew jumped.

J-je ne sais pas…I am…not good…with…" Matthew plucked at the buttons on his shirt, hanging his head.

"You're not good with buttons?" Romano asked. Matthew shook his head. The older boy sighed and knelt in front of him, pushing Matthew's hands away. "Here, I'll do them." He quickly buttoned up Matthew's clothes and then stood up. "There, all done. Now let's go to the kitchen, I'm hungry." Romano opened the door and led the younger downstairs to the kitchen. Romano got out two tomatoes and handed one to Matthew. The blond just stared at it for a moment before hesitantly taking a bite, as the older boy was doing. Romano watched as Matthew's face lit up in a smile. The Italian boy blushed and looked away.

A few hours later found Romano and Matthew curled up on the couch together, fast asleep. Francis smiled at the sight and quietly snapped a picture. He would show it to Antonio later.

**Please forgive me for any mistakes in the Italian, it's not one of my languages. There is a poll on my profile asking what you want to see in the next chapter. Please go there and vote! I have the next three chapters planned out but not written yet. Also, if you have any requests for future chapters, go ahead and ask! They help me know what you want to see in the story.  
**

**Review please? I don't mind reviews in other languages (I've already gotten one in Spanish ^^).  
**


	18. Chapter 12 part 1

**I am so sorry for the delay in updating, it's been a month, but I had a serious lack of motivation and then I got really sick, but I have been working on these chapters as much as I can and I hope you won't be disappointed.**

**In the last AN I meant to say that, the French 'R' is pronounced rather nasally, and I don't think Romano would like to hear his name said that way. That's why he told Matthew to call him Lovino, which is more of a middle name/nickname. Also, the poll result asked for the chapter of Matthew meeting Gilbert first, but I realized that if I put that chapter first and the other two following it, it would screw up my timeline. So I'm doing it the way I had originally planned. **

**Also, this chapter and the next are actually part of the same chapter, but the later part wasn't working out right and I wanted to put up **_**something**_**. And it should give you an idea of where the story's going next. Again, sorry it took so long!**

"Alfred!" Alfred jumped and looked away from the TV screen. "I have already told you five times this morning not to sit so close to the television!" Arthur stood there with his hands on his hips, looking at his son disapprovingly.

"But Daddy, if I sit far away I can't see it," Alfred whined. Arthur's expression cleared and he glanced into the kitchen at Francis.

"Oui cher, I heard him." The two stared at each other for a moment, communicating in that silent way that couples do, then Francis nodded. "Alfred, cher, can you come in here please?" Alfred stood up and walked past Arthur into the kitchen. Arthur glanced at Matthew, who was reading a children's book on the couch.

"Matthew, will you come too?" Matthew looked up as his name was said and nodded, closing his book and setting it on the couch beside him before sliding down and going with Arthur into the kitchen. Once the boys were both seated at the kitchen table, Francis held up an apple he had pulled out of the fridge.

"Boys, what is this?" he asked. The boys looked at the item in his hand for a moment before Alfred spoke.

"A red thing?" he guessed. Arthur frowned and Francis looked at Matthew.

"What about you, Mathieu, can you tell what it is?" Matthew opened his mouth to speak but then shook his head instead. Francis moved closer. "What about now?"

"A…closer red thing?"

"A clearer red thing," Matthew offered. Francis moved closer.

"And now?" Alfred shook his head.

"A…ball?" Matthew said. Francis moved closer still.

"Now?" Alfred shrugged and Matthew squinted. Francis moved the apple within reach of Matthew's hands and the boy's face lit up in a smile.

"Oui, une pomme!"

"A what?" Alfred asked. Francis handed the fruit to him. "Oh, it's an apple, right?" He held it firmly in his hands. Arthur and Francis shared another look.

"I'll make an appointment," Arthur said, walking from the room.


	19. IMPORTANT! NOT A CHAPTER!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR ALL READERS:**

I regret to say that I have lost all inspiration for this story. I've tried multiple times to write the next chapter but I could stare at the computer screen for hours and not write a single word. Therefore, I am asking for betas. I need a few people who would be willing to look over what I have written so far for the next chapter and give me any thoughts and suggestions you have. I thought I had a beta a few weeks ago but the person never contacted me again. If you would be interested in what I have described, send me a PM or you could just review if that would be easier for you. Until I figure out what to do next this story is going on HIATUS, which I hate having to do but it's become necessary.

For more information, see my profile.

Best Wishes to All

-LS

...

**P.S. This note will be deleted when I have the next chapter done.**


End file.
